Got a thing for Chad's girl
by CHAYLORISAWESOME312
Summary: A story with Donny from HSM3. He's of my FAV characters! ONESHOT. enjoy!


**Sorry for Typos. Enjoy!**

Donny Dion stood inhalls of East High leaning against his red locker as he examined a girl across. He sighed and smiled as he watched her laugh with her friends and take her necessary books out for the rest of the school day. He put a tight grip on his backpack strap on his shoulder. He took a deep gulp as he watched his idol Chad Danforth and Chad's friends Troy, Zeke and Ryan walk to the group of girls..

Donny wished he had what they had. The golden group of east high. He wished he had a group of friends that did everything together like they did All he had was Jimmie and Tiara. He felt his hand grow sweaty as the friends said goodbye and the girl stood there by herself. Donny sighed one more time and closed his eyes and looked up to the sky praying to the man upstairs for luck.

Donny made his way over to her locker. He took in her beauty. Those brown eyes, that smile, her shapely body, the way she held herself. He smiled as he inhaled her Japenese cherry Blossom fragrance the closer he got to her. She felt someone standing behind her. She turned quickly holding her Chemistry book and a notebook and gave him a smile. Donny wanted to melt.

"Oh hey Donny what's up?" She asked.

Her voice was like an angels. Donny thought to himself

"Hey Taylor. Uh can I ask you something?" Donny asked studdering a bit.

"Sure what's up?" She asked .

"Well you see I was hoping you would give me some advice?" Donny asked.

"Well just call me oprah." Taylor said laughing.

"Right" Donny said chuckling in the state of nervousness and scratching the back of his neck.

"Ummm well you see theres this girl who I really like and…I don't know how to tell her I was hoping you could help me out"

"Awww that's cute. Sure I can. Well tell me about this girl Donny" Taylor asked chipper like as the two walked down the hall.

"Well she has a boyfriend and he seems to be popular. That's why I can't tell her. She's very nice and beautiful. Theres a age difference too" Donny said rambling on.

"I see." Taylor said suspiciously and listening closely.

"And I don't know what else to do I'm kinda tired of watching her from a distance" Donny said.

"I see…well…is it Tiara?" Taylor asked.

"Nope" Donny said.

"Maggie?" she asked.

"Nope" Donny said shaking his head trying not to smile.

"Well you say theres an age difference?" Taylor asked.

"Is it Gabi?" She asked.

"Nah"

"Is it Kelsi?" Taylor asked.

"No way."

"Is it Sharpay?" She asked.

"Nope that's rocketman's crush." Donny said giggiling.

"Oh….." Taylor said smiling.

Donny then felt awkward at her sudden silence.

"Well thanks Taylor. I don't think I need the advice anymore." Donny said walking away kind of disappointed.

"Are you sure?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah" Donny said not turning around.

Taylor stood there in thought. She thought about all the things Donny said what his crush was like. Then it hit her….

"Is it me, Donny?" Taylor said smiling putting her free hand on her hip.

Donny turned around with a shocked look on his face. He took a big gulp.

"Uh…I-…uh…no your like a big sister to me Taylor and you go out with Chad" Donny said scrathing his head and studdereing.

Taylor switched her weight to the hip her hand was and gave Donny a "Uh huh not believing it" look while she tapped her pink ballet flat on the hallway floor.

Donny sighed and walked towards Taylor slowly.

"Yeah..yes Taylor I've had the biggest crush on you the first day I saw when I first set foot in East high. And that night I saw you in the Senior Year musical. It's just that you're a senior and I'm a freshman and you go out with Chad and you'll be gone soon…" Donny said sadly.

"Oh Donny why didn't you tell me?" Taylor said.

"Because I didn't think you would like me plus I never see you a lot." Donny said.

"Well Donny you live one house down from me on the same street were practically next door neighbors." Taylor said.

Donny was silent.

"Look, Donny If it makes you feel better, If I were younger and single I would go out with you in a heartbeat…I mean look your handsome, smart. You play sports honestly I'm jealous of all the girls your age because when you become older they'll be the legal age to be your girlfriend" Taylor said giggiling.

Donny smiled.

"Well I got to class. Look Chad is hanging with the guys tonight what do you say you take me to the movies tonight and we can see that new action movie with Vin diesel.I'll pay." Taylor said smiling.

"What?! Really?..i would love to….but wouldn't you mind if you were seen with a freshman?" Donny asked.

"Nope not at all. Who wouldn't want to be seen with a hott freshman like yourself?" Taylor asked.

Donny couldn't believe it! He was flirting/going on a date with Taylor McKessie on of the hottest girls in East High! It was all too good to be true.

"Well two minute till the bell. I'll see you after school maybe you can walk me home too. See ya later Donny" Taylor said bending down giving Donny a warm kiss on the cheek and walking to class.

Donny Froze. He could only yell" Is it ok if I pay for the movie?" taylor only smiled and looked back and turned and kept walking.

Donny puched his fist in the air saying "Yes!!" over again. He put his hand on his cheek Taylor kissed him on and felt faint. He fainted onto the ground and hearing someone running to him. It was Rocketman also known as his best friend Jimmy.

"Dude are you ok?" Jimmy said kneeling next to his bestfriend.

"Yeah…I'm going on a date with Taylor dude!" Donny said sitting up.

"What?! That's freakin awesome how did you score a babe like that can you give me some tips for sharpay?" Jimmy asked.

Donny stood up to his feet and him and Jimmy started to walk to class.

"Well my fellow friend let me tell you how to do it…." Donny started with Jimmy listening very closely.

This was a day Donny was sure to remember.

**Did you like it? I wanted add something new. Donny was one of my fav new characters and there like on story with him. So I'll be writing some more with Donny. R&R hope you liked it. Honest reviews,**


End file.
